


A new darkness brings the light

by Darkness_Hollow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comments are welcome, F/F, Femslash dun like it? Dun read it, First time on this website, Harsh comments will feel meh wrath of rants, Tips are needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hollow/pseuds/Darkness_Hollow
Summary: Many find the new kid strange while some don’t. New friends come and go and tensions rise. Ashe and her friends want to be friends with the new kid on the block. Will they succeed or will they fail. The new one’s sibling will help the best they can but will that cause new problems?





	1. A new friend?

Ashe’s POV:Ashe, The heiress of the Avarosan family walked down the halls. She stopped once she saw her blonde friend running towards her, “A new kid!” Lux squealed, “New kid?” Ashe asked with a slightly confused look on her face. Lux nodded, while Ahri and her friend Sona walked over to the pair, “Yep.” Ahri stated, “Heard she’s not from around here, I also learned her name is Katarina since she’s in a few classes with me. She’s quite the one to know everything even when all she does is lean back and relax.” Sona said in a fatter-of-fact tone. Ahri looked at her blue haired friend, “Really?” She asked, her face holding questions. “Mhm, she’s quite snappy at first, but once you start talking to her she’ll warm up.” Sona whispered,”How the hell do you know that?” Ahri asked, shocked. “She asked who I was.” Sona told her. Ashe sighed and left the bickering pair to well bicker. She noticed an unfamiliar girl with all leather on staring at a wall. “Hey!” Ashe called and girl whipped around in fear. The girl gulped at the sight of Ashe as if she didn’t want to be found out. “It’s okay, I’m Ashe by the way.” Ashe said once she was in front of the red head,” Katarina.” The girl whispered. Ashe stared in shock, “Oh uh, well hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you. This school will help you reach a new point in any career you may want to find in life. I mean due to everything they teach I’m sure you may learn a thing or two about the rules and setup and how the school runs.” Ashe joked slightly a smile painting her face. Katarina had relaxed which was a good thing in Ashe’s eyes, “Well uh, thanks. It’s new since my siblings go here but I’ve been away for awhile. I mean with my mother but she told me to come here and all so I guess that explains shit. I mean yeah, I guess this is a crappy introduction lemme try again. I’m Katarina, the new kid. I was in Noxus with my mother and her wife but I won’t be seeing her for awhile. I’d like to make friends who can deal with my bitchy attitude and find someone who’ll like me for who I am even if I won’t.” Katarina cracked a smile. “Well I’m sure me and my friends can be your friends here!” Lux said as she stopped beside the pair. Katarina nodded with the small smile growing wider. “Yeah thanks.” She whispered. “A pleasure.” Lux said, as Vi and her ‘girlfriend’ came over. “That’s Caitlyn and Vi.” Ashe told Katarina. “Hai there! Cupcake wanted me to talk to you so here I am.” Vi grinned. Caitlyn gave her friend a glare, before apologizing, “She’s not always like this. Usually she’s more calm and respectful.” Caitlyn sighed. “So uh, friends?” Lux asked Katarina. “Friends.”


	2. Helping Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali is worried about Kat once she sees her start crying. Cass reveals the secret of her sister’s past and Eve and the rest of the group want to find a way to fix the broken friend they called Kat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two ya’ll. I had another version but decided it was trash and am going to do this one as a new version. Most of the story will be on Akali’s point of view, Kat’s sometimes, Ahri’s as well and maybe a tad bit of Eve and Ashe.

Akali’s POV:

I stared at Katarina in worry. Some would say I was worrisome and I’d agree. But what I saw confused me, Katarina was quiet, and almost curled into a ball. I glanced at Eve, stood up and walked over. Cass had followed me and we sat down next to her, “You okay?” I asked her, “Yea, I’m fine. It’s just my past..” Katarina sighed, and I looked at Cass, “Her past?” “You want to know the story?” Her sister asked me, “Of course.” I whispered, “Well when she was about ten our father threw her onto the streets, me and Talon could only watch as he raped his own daughter before tossing her out. Kat looked at us with guilt. She promised she’d see us again one day, she’s fulfilling that promise. She’d left, wearing all leather. Our father smirked and after a few months of her being gone he started to feel bad. He called everyone, thugs, gangs, even the police to find out if they’d seen her. They all said no, and after awhile he started to hide. We watched him, hoping she’d rejoin and forgive him for the wrong he had done. When she did return about five years later she refused to go to school. She said that someone by the name of Eve had seen her, tried to talk to her and when Kat just walked away she knew that she was going to find it hard going back to school.” Cass looked at the ground, I sighed. Standing up I told them I had to talk with Evelynn. They nodded and I walked to find my friend in the library. “Eve..” I began, “Hm?” She asked, “Have you met Katarina before now?” I asked. Eve stiffened before nodding. I sighed, “I learned her past. It’s bad.. seems to me that we need to find her a place where she’s comfortable.. maybe our home?” I whispered, “WHAT!?” Eve growled, “You can’t just let a fuckhead who was a piece of shit come waltzing into our house.” Eve growled. I flinched, “Eve please, be reasonable. Her father raped her, then beat her before tossing her out.” I whispered watching Eve closely. “ OK, fine she can stay for a while. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to trust her right away just because you want me to.“ Eve growled Softly.’’ I know, but just because she was a rogue out on the streets doesn’t mean we can just ignore the fact that she was pretty much starving.‘‘ I reasoned with her. All Eve did was nod. I sighed before walking out of the library. I found Ashe and Lux talking. “Guys.” I whispered. They turned around, “Yea?” Ashe asked, “Kat was raped.” I told them, their eyes widened with shock and Ashe covered her mouth with her hands. “T..that’s really bad.” Lux whispered, “I know, I know. But here’s the catch and a little more saddening is that her father raped her and then tossed her onto the streets. Eve knew her back then, she seemed sad by how Kat looked. Real thin, her bones were see able.” I told them. Ashe had to stop herself from saying something bad. We all turned to see Kat and Cass walking our way. Kat’s eyes held sadness and fear. I shuddered, feeling guilty. We all hugged her before going our separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, guys this is chapter two. Learning some info on Kat and Akali be a worryworm! Don’t worry tho, another will be out tonight or tomorrow!


	3. Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali learns her feeling for Eve and goes to Ahri for help. Katarina starts to take a liking to Ashe and asks Caitlyn for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter Eve sings Magnet for Akali. Ahri catches her and Eve confesses to her friend. Katarina gets caught singing a verse from Bad apple by Ashe and tells Ashe she likes her. Ashe starts to ignore her and Katarina dosen’t go to school for awhile. Ashe ponders on the confession, and realizes Katarina is gone. Enjoy ~ Darkness

Eve’s POV:

I sighed, wondering if I should look of the lyrics of Magnet to sing. My thought were more focused on Akali, and I wanted to do a song for her. I pulled out my phone, typing in ‘magnet lyrics’. I clicked the first one, before taking a deep breath. ‘ _Something sparked within me, a flame ignited in my fragile heart. And before I knew it was burning, scorching me right from the start._

_Fluttering, my impulse; a naive, prying little Butterfly. Gracefully it gather the passion I hold deep inside. Come my darling, have our fingers intertwine, let me taste your lips as we cross the line. If this world can’t see that what we have is love, our flame will grow. Tonight I’m letting go._

_I wanna hold in my arms and heal my open wounds and scars. Please, let me hear you say “No, this isn’t wrong.” Take me far away. Save me with your kiss, bring back those memories I’ve missed. I want to captivate everything we have, then and now and forevermore._

_Hours, minutes, seconds I’m near you. Still, I can’t restrain myself. If this love is real I will wear it on my sleeve and burn in Hell.  Wanting turns to longing Just how much longer, will I make you mine? This I promise dear, I will love you till’ the end of time. Mind and heart, forgotten for another night. Feel your skin, so fine as our souls align Bathe in madness as if time does not exist An endless bliss All that I want is this! My love for you is not a dream No matter far it may seem What we had felt tonight never felt so wrong Yet it felt so right Touch me once again You know I will always give in I don’t need anything Anything but you._

_Then and now and forevermore. Woken by my tears I watch the rising sun Feel my fear arise in my tainted heart “It’s alright” you whisper yet I still could see it wasn’t true Have you been crying too? I wanna hold you in my arms and heal my open wounds and scars Please, let me hear you say “No, this isn’t wrong” Take me far away. Save me with your kiss, Bring back those memories I’ve missed. I want to captivate everything we have. Now and forever_

_Pulling near and far connected wherever we are A magnet drawn to you, This is what we do It will all pull through Touch me once again You know I will always give in I don’t need anything Anything but you. Then and now and forevermore.”_  I sighed, a smile etching across my face. “This song is sad, but thoughtful.” I heard Ahri comment, “Oh, uh hi.” I whispered, “That’s a forbidden love song, isn’t it?” Ahri asked, tilted her head. I nodded, “Why’d ya sing it?” She asked. “I like A..Akali as more than a friend. I know I tease her a lot but..” I looked away, “No I get it..” Ahri smiled and gave me a hug. “Tell her when your ready.” Ahri whispered and I nodded.

 

_+=+=_

_Katarina’s POV_

”Maybe it’s a dream, maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn’t mean a thing if I tell you how I feel.” “How you feel?” I whipped around to see Ashe. I nodded, “Y..yea...” I looked away. “What the hell do you mean?” She asked. “I like you..” I mumbled. “Oh..” Ashe looked away, before she walked off leaving me to sulk. I stared at the ground, my eyes watering slightly. I got to my feet, grabbed my backpack and raced from school. I noticed Ashe’s gaze on me as I went the other way. “I’ve got to get away.. away from here.” I whispered as I treeked along the path. I knew someone was following me, but I didn’t really care at this point. I stopped and turned around, seeing Caitlyn. “Hey, stop!” She called, “Hmm?” I asked, tears still streaming down my face. “I saw what happened. It was rude of Ashe to just leave like that, the least she could have done was talked to you about it.” Caitlyn walked over slowly, “Until everything calms down you can stay with Vi and I. She was with me when it happened and we both agree it be better if you stayed with us for awhile. You won’t have to go to school, we won’t tell them where you are.” Caitlyn promised. I nodded, and followed her to her house. She unlocked the door and opened it, letting me go threw first. Vi rushed down the stairs and gave me a hug. “It’s okay, once Ashe cools down you can go back to school.” The pinkette whispered after letting me out of her bone crushing hug. I smiled, “Thanks.”

 

+=+=

Third person (At school the next day):

 

Ashe walked into the school building, noticing that Katarina wasn’t there, “Aye, where is she?” She asked them. “No one knows.” Lux told her, sadness and worry filtering in her gaze. She looked at her group of friends, questions rushing threw her head.

 

At the end of the day, Ashe and Sarah were walking to her house. “Dude, it’s not like Katarina to just disappear like that. She’s not that kind, y’know?” She asked, “Well.. I know why she wasn’t here today.” She admitted, “Oh really?” Sarah stopped to look at her. “Yeah, she told me she liked me yesterday. I just walked away.” Ashe looked at the ground. “You, WHAT?” Sarah glared at her. “Yeah, I know selfish.” She shook her head. “That’s not just selfish, that’s down right rude. Really you should just tell her you don’t like her.” Sarah told her. Ashe shook her head, “I do like her though. It’s just, sometimes when you know you like someone but your just to scared to even admit it and then you say or do something stupid to make that person not like or give a crud about it.” Ashe sighed, shaking her head. Sarah smirked, “Ashe, think about it this way: Katarina wasn’t expecting the response you gave her. That can cause some pain on the inside of a person. But then you look at Katarina and remember she’s a kind person on the outside but has her troubles on the inside. I guess it’s harder for you to grasp the fact she likes you, and that’s fine. But she’s hurt on the inside, we all know what happened to her. We all know that she needs all the support she can get in order to feel human once more.” Sarah looked at Ashe, a small smile forming on her lips. Ashe nodded her head, “Yeah, thanks.” Ashe gave Sarah a hug before walking into her house. Sarah shook her head, “That girl.” She whispered and went along her way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the name of this chapter is based of the song from Vocaloid:Magnet. More chapters may be based off English covers of some of my favorite anime songs. Like the next one is probably going to be called Bad Apple!!. The next chapter is going to focus on Katarina and what she’s feeling on the inside and outside.


End file.
